danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שער טיטוס
thumb|650px|מרכז|התבליט בשער טיטוס ברומא ובו כלי המקדש:] * עוד תמונות ראו כאן thumb|ימין|335 px שער טיטוס נבנה בפורום רומאנום שברומא בתור שער ניצחון שהקדיש הקיסר דומיטיאנוס לאחיו טיטוס כשתים עשרה שנים לאחר הניצחון על היהודים במרד הגדול, שהסתיים בשנת 70 לספירה. בחלקו הפנימי של השער יש תבליט מפורסם ובו שחזור תהלוכת הובלת השלל והביזה מירושלים. השער עומד על תילו קרוב ל-2,000 שנה וניתן להבחין היטב בהתפוררות אבן הגיר ממנה הוא בנוי. מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני ראו ערך מורחב:מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני thumb|250px|ימין|הדגם שנראה למרצה בתור "הבסיס" למנורת המקדש - ציור המנורה נעשה ע"י שלמה כהן thumb|350px|ימין|הדגם המוצע על רקע המטבע יואל פיקסלר (למד לתואר שני ושלישי במחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. עיקר התמחותו בתקופות ההלניסטית והרומית. כמו כן בעל תואר ראשון בהנדסה) - הירצה על ההצעות השונות שעלו לאורך השנים לשאלה : כיצד היה מראה בסיס המנורה. המרצה הציע כי מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני יהיה בהסתמך על ממצאים ארכאולוגיים תוך מתן עדיפות לקרבתם למקום ולתקופה הנדונה. כמו כן, הבנה הנדסית של הממצאים מאפשרים את הפרשנות החדשה והפתרון לתעלומה רבת השנים. הוא הציג את את מהלך התאוריה שלו: (הציטוט התקבל מהמרצה ותודתי נתונה לו) # נראה לי כי נקודת המפתח להבנת צורת בסיס המנורה, נמצאת במטבע שטבע מתתיהו אנטיגונוס בשנת 37 לפנה"ס לערך... מראה המנורה על גבי המטבע הוא אמנם סכמתי, , הקנים נטולי עיטורים, אך אם נתבונן היטב בתבליט של המנורה על גבי המטבע נבחין באלמנט שאיננו מופיע בשום מקום אחר בו מופיעה המנורה. כוונתי למראה הקעור משני צדי ירך/בסיס המנורה. אלמנט זה מצביע על האבחנה והדיוק של האומן בתיאור המנורה. אלמנט זה מגדיר צורה הנדסית מאוד מסוימת. # על פי המראה בקשת טיטוס, את המנורה נשאו שמונה אנשים, שניים בכל פינה... בהנחה כי המנורה עשויה מחומר מלא, עולה כי משקל המנורה הגיע לכ - 500 ק"ג. אך בסיסה שונה מכל מה שראינו, הבסיס מורכב משתי תיבות בעלות שש (או שמונה) צלעות, תיבה אחת גדולה והשניה קטנה יותר, כאשר הקטנה מונחת על גבי הגדולה, ומהתיבה הקטנה - העליונה יוצא הקנה המרכזי וממנו מסתעפים ששת הקנים המעוגלים. על פיאות התיבות מופיעים גילופים של חיות ומפלצות. נראה כי הבסיס המעוגל של התיבה היה בתוך התיבה המרובעת, שעוצבה בידי אומנים מרומא (מכאן האלמנטים הפגניים) על מנת להקל על נשיאת המנורה ששקלה לפי המשוער 500 ק"ג. מקור שכבת צבע של אבן המנורה במחקר חדש שבוצע, בוצע מיפוי תלת-מימדי של השער. אחת התוצאות היתה שנמצאה שכבת צבע "אוכרה צהובה" על המנורה. (לפי הויקיפדיה האנגלית זה אחד הפיגמנטים הקדומים) תרגום אוטומטי ישנם אובייקטים שלעצמם הם יוצרים היסטוריה, מיתוסים, אגדות, רגשות שהולכים הרבה מעבר למה כל גישה רציונלית יכולה לקבל, בדיוק כמו שיש סיפורים שיש להם הרבה יותר גבוהה ממה שאתה יכול להבין בקריאה הראשונה. על אחדים מהם השתלטו במרוצת מאות שנים דמויות מיתולוגיה מעל לכל אפשרות של הבנה, או שהם כל כך למדו, ואת התוצאות הטרוגניות יותר, מה שהופך את זה בלתי אפשרי תשובה ודאית. אחרים מאבדים כל הקשר למציאות להיות אפילו לאחר מסע ארוך, הגיבורים של סיפורי אגדות לילדים. לדוגמא הפיתוח של אגדת הגביע כבר העביר בפירוט על ידי ההיסטוריונים של תרבות: זה יהיה גותי אוראלי אגדה, נגזר אולי מכמה סיפורי פולקלור לפני הנצרות ועבד בצורה של הרומן במאה הי"ב ותחילת של המאה שלוש עשרה, עד לאבירי השולחן העגול. ואז יש את המקרים שעומדים בכל התכונות הללו (עד קלאסי אולטימטיבי: ההיעלמות) והפכו לסמלו של עם. ומדינה. לכן זה ברור שכדי להישאר אדיש לתגלית האחרונה שנעשתה ברומא היא בלתי אפשרי. אלה הם רק כמה פתיתים של צבע, אוקר פיגמנט צהוב מבריק, אבל הם לרתך ברגע אחד של אלמנטים רגשיים היקף גדול של היסטוריה בת אלף שנים. זהו הגילוי של הצביעה המקורית של המנורה מגולפת באחד מהתבליטים של שער טיטוס. זכר לצבע בסוג של מערבולת מטורפת של זמן מפגיש את הסיפור המקראי וההיסטוריה, מאות שנים של סבל ומסורת יהודי, מיתוסים, אגדות, גאווה. הכל הודות לטכניקות המתוחכמות יותר של שחזור דיגיטלי וספקטרומטרים 3D בשימוש על ידי צוות של פרופ 'סטיבן פיין, אשר מוביל את הפרויקט של שיקום הדיגיטלי של שער טיטוס שבוצע על ידי המרכז ללימודי ארץ ישראל באוניברסיטת ישיבה. עוד לפני הגילוי של ההתרגשות היה מוחשית: "הרעיון שהשער טיטוס יכול להיראות שונה מזו הנוכחית, שאנחנו יכולים להבין טובים יותר, אולי הייתי יכול לראות אותו כפי שהם ראו את זה באותו הזמן הוא מרגש . " ועכשיו המחקר הארכאולוגי הבינלאומי יוצא דופן, בראשותו של מרכז האוניברסיטאי בישיבה עם superintendence למורשת ארכיאולוגית של רומא, הגיע למסקנה מיפוי תלת ממדי של שער טיטוס. העבודה יוצגו במלואו בסתיו הקרוב, אך כבר עתה ברור כי אחת התגליות המרגשות ביותר היא דווקא זה של כמה עקבות של אוכרה הצהובה על המנורה שהיהודים שגורשו מירושלים היה צריך להביא בבירת האימפריה כ לזוכי גביע. זוהי תגלית מרעישה לזרימה המדעית וחדשות לעולם היהודי המכריע. אותו סטיבן פיין אמר: "המנורה מתוארת בשער טיטוס הייתה סמל לנחישות היהודי במשך אלף שנים, והיום היא הסמל של מדינת ישראל המודרנית להתמודד לצבע המקורי שלה היה לב אמיתי שקע. . אני משתוקק לראות מה עוד אנו מוצאים ". ההיסטוריה של המנורה מתחילה במילים אלה: "אתה תעשה את מנורת זהב טהור, כל פיסה: הכן והפיר, הכוסות שלה, ניצניה, ופרחיו זה יהיה" (שמות 25:31) . וגם, כפי שהוסבר על ידי אדולפו Locci הרב בחלק מעבודותיו האחרונות בmoked.it, על פי בן איש חי (יוסף Chayym של בגדד, 1832-1909) הוא כעת מסומל על ידי המנורה שהתפילה שמונה עשר נאמרות שלוש פעמים ביום. בנוסף, dell'Amidah משחק הוא אחד הכלים כדי לשחזר את השכינה, הנוכחות האלוהית, כמו המנורה, חייב להיות לו מאפיינים מסוימים. זה חייב להיות מזהב טהור (כלומר דקלם עם ביטוי וטעייה ברורים) ובחתיכה אחת (כלומר שבתוך הרכב אחד, ללא הפסקות) כולל הדום - התפילות של תחנונים לאחר התפילה שמונה עשרה - והגזע - את הברכות שהופכות את זה. משקפיו מייצגים אותיות ומילים בודדות היוצרות את הברכות, וניצניו מסמלים את הזירה של מחשבה אנושית שחייב לבוא לידי ביטוי במשחק dell'Amidah, פרחיו הם התוספות שהמורים הורשו בתוך ברכות. בן איש חי נראה לספר לנו, חושף הסמליות נסתרות, שכאשר אנו אומרים את תפילת שמונה עשרה, זה כאילו היינו מול המנורה, ואכן, כאילו אנחנו בעצמנו היו מנורה. מורים גם מסבירים כי השמן למנורה, אור שמסמל את התורה, הוא הניסיון הישיר של כולם בפעילות המחקר שלהם. מחקר צריך להיות רציף, מקור נצחי זקוק לכוח התורה כפי שהיה שמן לאור שהקרין מהמנורה. אחד המקורי, ולאחר מכן, הפך בשנים בילה נדודים במדבר, הייתה צורה נפלאה: הוא אמר שמשה השליך זהב לתוך האש, ושהוא נוצר על ידי עצמו, אבל במקום אחד מיוצג בשער טיטוס הוא כנראה אחד menoroth העשר שנעשה על ידי חירם למקדש שלמה ולא פסיפס המקורי, שהיה חבויים לפני חורבן בית המקדש הראשון. סופו של דבר יש מספר הנחות אשר עשוי להיות orignal של המנורה המיוצגת בתבליט, על פי חלק זה ברומא, בוותיקן (אפילו הישראלית שר שמעון שטרית, בשנת 1996, ביקש מידע לאפיפיור) , או מסתתר במערה בירושלים, מתחת להר הבית, או הטיבר, שבו הם נעשו גם קצת מחקר, בסמוך לנהר הטיבר איילנד. אבל זה יכול להיות גם הגיע עד קונסטנטינופול ... לדברי פרופ 'פיין, למען האמת, לא זה ולא את האובייקטים האחרים שנבזזו מבית המקדש בירושלים היה שורדים קדם: הם כנראה הותכו בזמן חורבנה של האימפריה הרומית במאה החמישי. עקבות מוחשיות היחידה היא שלאחר מכן קשת שבו, בתורו, יש לו ערך סמלי גבוה עבור העם היהודי: שער נצחון של יותר מחמישה מטרים גבוהים שמזכיר לכולנו את הזמן של הגלות, עד כדי כך שהמאה שנים כדי ההלכה יהודית אסרה על היהודים לעבור מתחתיו, על מנת שלא לתת בכל דרך לכבד את הכובשים הרומאים. ועכשיו, אחרי כמעט אלפיים שנה, חכמיה לחשוב של 'ישיבת יוניברסיטי', הובילו לגילוי של אוכרה שהרסיס הקטנה, זה בלתי נמנע להודות המראה של תחושת הנקם קלושה. עדה טרבס, טוויטר @ עמודים atrevesmoked, יהודים, אוגוסט 2012 - ראה עוד ב: http://moked.it/blog/2012/08/10/torna-a-brillare-la-menorah-dellesilio/ # sthash.SGNJulJX.dpuf Esistono oggetti che condensano in sé storia, miti, leggende, emozioni che vanno ben al di là di quanto qualsiasi approccio razionale possa accettare, così come esistono storie che hanno una portata molto superiore a quella che si potrebbe cogliere a una prima lettura. Alcuni di questi oggetti prendono nei secoli un carattere così mitologico da trovarsi al di fuori di ogni possibilità di comprensione, o sono talmente studiati, e con i risultati più eterogenei, da rendere impossibile una risposta definitiva. Altri perdono ogni contatto con la realtà per diventare addirittura, dopo un lungo percorso, protagonisti di fiabe per bambini. Ad esempio lo sviluppo della leggenda del Graal è stato tracciato in dettaglio dagli storici culturali: sarebbe una leggenda orale gotica, derivata forse da alcuni racconti folcloristici precristiani e trascritta in forma di romanzo tra la fine del XII secolo e l’inizio del XIII secolo, fino ai Cavalieri della Tavola rotonda. Poi ci sono i casi che riuniscono tutte queste caratteristiche (fino ad arrivare al finale più classico: la sparizione) e che sono diventati il simbolo di un popolo. E di uno Stato. È dunque evidente che restare indifferenti alla recentissima scoperta fatta a Roma è impossibile. Sono solo poche scaglie di colore, un pigmento giallo ocra brillante, ma sono loro a saldare in un unico momento di grande portata emotiva gli elementi di una storia millenaria. Si tratta della scoperta della colorazione originale della Menorah scolpita in uno dei bassorilievi dell’Arco di Tito. Una traccia di colore che in una specie di folle vortice temporale mette insieme narrazione biblica e storia, secoli di sofferenze e tradizione ebraica, miti, leggende, orgoglio. Tutto anche grazie alle più sofisticate tecniche di ricostruzione digitale e agli spettrometri 3D utilizzati dall’équipe del professor Steven Fine, che guida il progetto di restauro digitale dell’Arco di Tito portato avanti dal Center for Israel Studies della Yeshiva University. Già prima della scoperta l’entusiasmo era palpabile: “L’idea che l’Arco di Tito potesse avere un aspetto differente da quello attuale, che avremmo potuto comprendere meglio, che saremmo forse stati in grado di vederlo così come lo vedevano all’epoca è entusiasmante”. E ora lo straordinario studio archeologico internazionale, guidato dallo Yeshiva University Center con la Soprintendenza Speciale per i Beni Archeologici di Roma, ha concluso una mappatura tridimensionale dell’Arco di Tito. Il lavoro verrà presentato nella sua interezza il prossimo autunno ma è già evidente che fra le scoperte più emozionanti c’è proprio quella di alcune tracce di giallo ocra sulla Menorah che gli ebrei deportati da Gerusalemme dovettero portare nella capitale dell’Impero come trofeo dei vincitori. Si tratta di una scoperta sensazionale per il mondo scientifico e di una notizia di portata travolgente per il mondo ebraico. Lo stesso Steven Fine ha affermato: “La Menorah raffigurata nell’Arco di Tito è stato il simbolo della determinazione ebraica per duemila anni e adesso è il simbolo del moderno Stato di Israele. Trovarci di fronte al suo colore originale è stato un autentico tuffo al cuore. Sono impaziente di vedere cosa altro troveremo”. La storia della Menorah inizia con queste parole: “Farai una Menorah d’oro puro, tutta di un pezzo: il piedistallo e il fusto, i suoi calici, i suoi boccioli e i suoi fiori da essa saranno” (Esodo 25:31). E, come ha spiegato il rav Adolfo Locci in alcuni suoi recenti interventi su moked.it, secondo Ben Ish Chay (Yosef Chayym di Bagdad 1832-1909) la Menorah è oggi simboleggiata dalla Amidah che si recita tre volte al giorno. Inoltre la recitazione dell’Amidah è uno degli strumenti per restaurare la Shekhinah, la presenza divina che, come la Menorah, deve avere alcune caratteristiche. Dev’essere di oro puro (cioè recitata con espressione chiara e senza errori) e tutta di un pezzo (ossia detta in un unica composizione, senza interruzioni) compresi il piedistallo – le preghiere di supplica che seguono la Amidah – e il fusto – le benedizioni che la compongono. I suoi calici rappresentano le singole lettere e parole che formano le benedizioni; i suoi boccioli simboleggiano il luogo del pensiero dell’uomo che deve esprimersi nella recitazione dell’Amidah, i suoi fiori sono le aggiunte che i maestri hanno permesso di fare all’interno delle benedizioni. Ben Ish Chay sembra dirci, svelando questa simbologia nascosta, che quando recitiamo l’Amidah, è come se stessimo davanti alla Menorah, anzi, come se noi stessi fossimo una Menorah. Spiegano i Maestri anche che l’olio per la Menorah, la cui luce simboleggia la Torah, rappresenta lo sforzo diretto di ognuno di noi nella propria attività di studio. Uno studio che deve essere continuo, perenne, fonte necessaria per alimentare la Torah come l’olio lo era per la luce che irradiava dalla Menorah. Quella originale, poi, fatta durante gli anni trascorsi a vagare nel deserto, era di forma meravigliosa: si narra che Mosè avesse gettato dell’oro nel fuoco e che essa si fosse formata da sola; invece quella rappresentata nell’Arco di Tito è probabilmente una delle dieci menoroth fatte da Hiram per il Tempio di Salomone e non l’originale mosaica, che era stata nascosta prima delle distruzione del Primo Tempio. In definitiva sussistono varie ipotesi su dove possa trovarsi l’orignale della Menorah rappresentata nel bassorilievo: secondo alcuni è proprio a Roma, in Vaticano (addirittura il ministro israeliano Shimon Shitrit, nel 1996, ne chiese informazioni al papa), oppure nascosta in una grotta a Gerusalemme sotto la spianata del Tempio, o ancora nel Tevere, dove furono fatte anche alcune ricerche, vicino all’isola Tiberina. Ma potrebbe essere anche arrivata fino a Costantinopoli… Secondo il professor Fine, in verità, né quella né gli altri oggetti depredati dal Tempio di Gerusalemme sarebbero sopravvissuti all’antichità: furono probabilmente fusi, all’epoca della distruzione dell’Impero romano, nel V secolo. L’unica traccia tangibile è quindi in quell’Arco che, a sua volta, ha un altissimo valore simbolico per il popolo ebraico: un arco trionfale di più di quindici metri di altezza che ricorda a tutti il momento della Diaspora, al punto che per secoli la legge ebraica ha proibito agli ebrei di passarvi sotto, per non rischiare di dare in alcun modo onore ai conquistatori romani. E ora, a distanza di quasi due millenni, a pensare che proprio studiosi della Yeshiva University hanno portato alla scoperta di quel piccolo frammento color ocra, è inevitabile confessare la comparsa di un leggero senso di rivalsa. Ada Treves, twitter @atrevesmoked, Pagine Ebraiche, agosto 2012 - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2012/08/10/torna-a-brillare-la-menorah-dellesilio/#sthash.SGNJulJX.dpuf הכתובות על השער ימין|ממוזער|250px|שער טיטוס כתובת קדמית - ויקישיתוף, צילם:Longbow4u בכתובת הקדמית בחזית השער נחרט:SENATVS POPVLVSQVE·ROMANVS DIVO·TITO·DIVI·VESPASIANI·FILIO VESPASIANO·AVGVSTO הסנט והעם הרומאי מקדישים את השער לטיטוס האלוהי, בנו של אספסיאנוס אוגוסטוס האלוהי"/ הכתובת האחורית שוחזרה בשנת 1821 ובה נחרט: "פרטים משער טיטוס המתארים את הביזה ואת השלל מירושלים" ימין|ממוזער|320px|תבליט המתאר תהלוכת ניצחון בה נראים שבויים מממלכת יהודה נושאים כלים מכלי [[בית המקדש - המקור: ויקישיתוף, צילם:איתן 6]] תבליטים אחד התבליטים מתאר תהלוכת ניצחון בה נראים שבויים מממלכת יהודה נושאים כלים מכלי בית המקדש. נראים מנורת המקדש, מזבח הזהב (המזבח הפנימי) ומחתות לאיסוף האפר לאחר הקרבת הקורבנות. יש המבחינים גם בכלי נגינה שלא מוכר לנו "המגרפה". מנורת שבעת הקנים המופיעה על שער טיטוס היא הדגם המופיע גם בסמל מדינת ישראל, אם כי בחלק מהמקורות היהודיים מנורת המקדש מתוארת באופן שונה מאופן תיאורה בשער טיטוס. הקשר למנורה בבית המקדש מנורת שבעת הקנים, לכאורה אינה דומה למנורת המקדש המתוארת במקורות. הרב ישראל אריאל בספרו "מנורת זהב טהור" ספר זיכרון שיצא בשנת 2009 לזכרו של הנער יוסף פריאל ז"ל שנקטף בדמי ימיו דן בשאלה האם פרטי המנורה המגולפת בשער טיטוס הם ממנורת המקדש או לא ? אחד המפקפקים בעובדה המקובלת שאכן זו מנורת המקדש, היה הרב הראשי לארץ ישראל הרב יצחק אייזיק הרצוג זצ"ל מחניים לז במאמרו העלה הרב הרצוג שתי נקודות. * הראשונה - העובדה שלמנורה בשער טיטוס אין רגליים. * השניה - העובדה שבתחתית הבסיס יש צורת דרקון. מדובר בצורה הנהוגה בין עובדי עבודה זרה, ולא יעלה על הדעת שתוטבע על בסיס מנורת המקדש. הרב אריאל הגיב על כך, באשר לחסרון הרגליים הוא סבור כי מדובר ברגליות קטנות שלא היו חלק מהותי של המנורה (שלא כמו בשולחן) ונועדו לייצוב בלבד. אשר לדרקון, הרב מציין כי מניתןח פני הגילוף בשער טיטוס מסתבר, כי כלל אין במנורה דרקון! מדובר בציור של הכרובים הפונים זה אל זה, ועיטור זה נפוץ במקדש, כגון על הארון, הפרוכת והכתלים.מקור:עלון יש"ע שלנו המוטיבים בתבליט ימין|ממוזער|350px|דמויות מהתבליט בשער טיטוס סגנון התבליט הוא רומי אך יש בו מוטיבים יוונים. שחזור תהלוכת הניצחון ימין|ממוזער|250px|ציור המשחזר את תהלוכת הניצחון הציור מדגים את אופן התהלוכה: בראש הולכים החיילים היהודים השבויים. על המרכבה, חבוש בעטרת הקיסר, עומד המצביא המנצח במערכה. סוסים לבנים רתומים למרכבה הפתוחה. משני צידי המרכבה, המשמר הפרטי של המנצח. מאחור, השבויים המכובדים, השלל, והביזה עם נושאיה. מאחורי המרכבה נראה באופן בולט סמל השלטון הרומאי, "הנשר הרומאי". האבחנה בין סוגי האנשים היא לפי הלבוש, ובעיקר הכובע. Knight, William. The Arch of Titus and the Spoils of the Temple: an historical and critical lecture with authentic illustrations; London : Longmans, Green, Reader, and Dyer, 1867. p79 הקשר היהודי לדברי משפחת כהנא בתפוצות ובישראל דוד שן "שוחרי השם בהרי הקרפטים" הוצאת שם ירושלים תשס"ה נשמרו בידי המשפחה מגילות יוחסין ארוכות לפיהן קיימת מסורת המשפחה, כי אבות אבותיהם ידועים בשם משפחת התפוחים והיו אחת מארבע משפחות אצילי יהודה וירושלים שהובאו על ידי טיטוס מירושלים לרומא, והובלו בחוצות העיר בראש השבויים. שלוש המשפחות האחרות היו מן הענווים, מן האדומים, ו'מן הזקנים'. הרבה דורות היו בני המשפחות הללו חכמים ומנהיגי ציבור ברומא ומחוצה לה. משפחות אלה אימצו להן שמות משפחה איטלקיים הקיימים עד היום. השלושה המפורסמים הם de Mupis ,de Rossi, De Vecchi. מסורת זו, המובאת בחיבורים אחדים, נראית מהימנה. לפי רבי דוד מספוליטו, שחי במאה ה-16 וחיבר את הספר מאור עינים. גם לפי רבי עזריה מן האדומים שחי באותה תקופה, הוא אבי החקר ההיסטורי העברי "מאור עינים". בעת החדשה thumb|650px|מרכז| יובל אלבשן כתב במקור ראשון - י"ד מרחשוון תשע"Y על האירוע שהתרחש בשער טיטוס ביום ההכרזה על מדינת ישראל תושבי רומא שעברו באזור הקוליסאום בבוקר שלושים בנובמבר 1947 התקשו להבין את ההתרגשות העצומה שאחזה בקבוצה של יהודים אשר התגודדו לצד שער טיטוס ולא ידעו את נפשם. ברור היה לכול שמדובר באירוע לא שגרתי אבל עדיין היה הוא לא מובן. גם יהודי רומא עצמם, כולם שורדי שואה שפצעיהם עדיין מדממים, חסרו מילים להסביר לעוברי האורח שתהו מה פשר המהומה. אף מילה לא הייתה נאצלת דיה לנוכח גודל השעה. הם פשוט עמדו נרעדים סמוך לשער טיטוס והמתינו בדריכות לבואו של רב העיר. משהגיע הרב דוד פראטו, נרגש עד לשד עצמותיו, ניסה גם הוא לנאום, אבל באופן מפתיע מי שדרשותיו קנו לו מעריצים רבים בכל מקום שעבר בו התקשה אף הוא למצוא מילים מתאימות לדייק את הסערה שפקדה את נפשו. לאחר כמה דקות הוא החליט לוותר על הדברים ובמקום זאת נעמד בראש התהלוכה הקטנה, סימן בידו ונעמד לפני השער. היו דרושים לו עוד כמה רגעים כדי לעשות את המעשה ואז פרץ ממקומו וחצה את השער. בכך הוא היה היהודי הראשון שעבר מתחת לשער המקולל מאז הוקם כסמל לניצחון הרומאים על היהודים לפני אלף שמונה מאות שישים וחמש שנים בדיוק. משיצא מהעבר השני, מיהרו שאר היהודים, חלקם מתקשים ללכת ונעזרים באחרים וכולם דומעים, לעבור אף הם מתחת לשער. אם בתבליט המפורסם שעל השער הולכים היהודים לכיוון מקדש יופיטר, כשכלי המקדש בידיהם, הפעם צעדו הרב פראטו ויהודי רומא בכיוון ההפוך – מצפון לדרום. המסר היה ברור גם ללא מילים מפורשות: עם ישראל החל את מסעו חזרה מהגלות למולדתו. זה היה ביטוי מוחשי לתפיסה הציונית של "מחורבן לגאולה". הרב דוד פראטו אולי לא מצא מילים מדויקות אבל ברא מציאות שדיברה את עצמה בדיוק מושלם: אחרי קרוב לאלפיים שנות גלות מכורח, ופחות משלוש שנים אחרי השואה הנוראה שהבהירה חורבן מהו, היהודים חוזרים לירושלים. לא בכדי התקשה הרב פראטו לעשות את הצעד הראשון. לאורך מאות בשנים נמנעו היהודים שגרו ברומא ממעבר תחת הקשת. הם גם הקפידו לא לכנותה "שער הניצחון", כמנהג המקום. הם כינו אותה "קשת טיטוס" או "שער טיטוס" משום שסימלה עבורם הכול חוץ מניצחון – בעיקר השפלה. עתה, עם דמעות בעיניו, כינה אותה אחד הצועדים, בפעם הראשונה "שער הניצחון". הרב פראטו לא חזר על המילים האחרונות אבל גם לא היסה את הדובר. גם הוא הבין כנראה שעכשיו, יום אחרי ההחלטה על הקמת מדינה יהודית בארץ ישראל, אנחנו נוגעים בראשית ניצחון. למרות שהקבוצה מנתה מאות בודדות של יהודים, נדמה היה שהמעבר תחת הקשת לא מסתיים. אפשר שהדבר נבע מכך שחלק מהיהודים עברו שוב ושוב מתחת לשער, תמיד בכיוון דרום, כשחלקם אוחזים בדגלי המדינה שעוד תקום: שני פסים כחולים ומגן דוד אחד במרכז. גם כאן המסר היה ברור: אם בפעם הקודמת שצעדו כאן יהודים נכפה עליהם כשבויי החיילים הרומאים המעבר תחת הקשת, הפעם הם עוברים מרצונם. הפעם הם הקובעים. הפעם הם המנצחים. והמנצחים חוזרים הביתה. לישראל, לכונן שם מחדש את הבית הלאומי שנחרב. אאאההה יהודית האירוע הסתיים בתפילת הודיה. גם זה לא היה ברור מאליו. לכאורה אין רגע מתאים יותר מאשר אותו בוקר מבורך למילים "שהחיינו וקיימנו והגיענו לזמן הזה". זכו אותם שורדי שואה להגיע לחג שציפו לו אלפיים שנים. אבל מצד שני, מקובל היה באותה עת שאת ברכת הזמן הזו מברכים בזמן קיום מצווה שקבוע לה זמן או בזמן שמתרחש אירוע חיובי "חדש" – כשאוכלים פרי חדש או קונים בית חדש, אבל הבוקר אין שום דבר חדש. להיפך, סוף סוף חוזרים לביתנו הקודם. לביתנו הישן. לביתנו היחיד. כך או כך, כשפצחו הצועדים במילים המוכרות איש לא הופתע. הרי גם בשורה חדשה על שיבה לבית הישן מצדיקה הודיה. אני משער שאפילו האזרחים האיטלקים שנאספו מסביב וכאמור לא הבינו את התנהגותם המוזרה של היהודים, את המילים הללו היו מבינים בלי תרגום: שהחיינו, וקיימנו והגיענו לזמן הזה. אמן. דומה שאכן לא היה מתאים מהאירוע המיוחד הזה לבוקר שלאחר החלטת עצרת האומות המאוחדות על סיום המנדט הבריטי והקמת שתי מדינות בארץ ישראל – יהודית וערבית. הקושי למצוא מילים שידייקו את גודל השעה היה נחלת כלל ישראל בכל מקום. גם בישראל, שבה פרצו ההמונים בריקודים למשמע ההחלטה, לא נמצאו מילים. עמוס עוז כתב על הרגע שאחרי קבלת ההחלטה בספרו "סיפור על אהבה וחושך": וכעבור רגע שוב הייתי על כתפי אבא, והוא, אבי המשכיל מאוד, המנומס, עמד שם וצעק בכל קולו, לא מילים, לא משחקי מילים, לא סיסמאות ציונות ולא קריאת גיל, כי אם צעקה ארוכה עירומה כמו לפני שהמציאו את המילים… אבי לא שתק אלא נתן את כל קולו בצעקתו הארוכה עד קצה קיבול ריאותיו אאאאההה וכשאזל לו האוויר שאף שוב, כטובע, והמשיך וצעק האיש הזה שרצה להיות פרופסור דגול וגם ראוי היה ועכשיו הוא היה כולו רק אאאאההה. ואותה אאאאההה ארוכה נשמעה לא רק בתל אביב ובירושלים אלא גם במרכז רומא. אאאאההה ארוכה באיטלקית כמו זו שבעברית. אאאאההה יהודית. וגם ברומא, כמו ביישוב העברי בישראל, הונפו "דגלי המדינה שעדיין לא קמה אך הלילה הוחלט שם, בלייק סאקסס, שמותר יהיה לה לקום" (עמוס עוז, שם). תפקידו הסמלי של שער טיטוס בקוממיות המתחדשת לא הסתיים באותו מצעד של בוקר שלושים בנובמבר. הוא ממשיך עד היום, הודות להחלטה שהתקבלה קרוב לשנתיים מאוחר יותר, בבוקר י"א בשבט תש"ט, 10 בפברואר 1949. באותו יום החליטה מועצת העם הזמנית לבחור בהצעתם של האחים גבריאל ומקסים שמיר לסמל המדינה – הצעה שכללה מגן שבמרכזו מנורת שבעת הקנים בעיצוב חדשני, שבעת הכוכבים של הרצל מסודרים מעל המנורה בשורה, ומשני עבריה ענפי זית. *[המקור:מרומא לירושלים: צעדת הנצחון הציונית מקבלת חיים חדשים - מיזם ייחודי במוזיאון יהודי איטליה מאפשר למבקרים להשתתף בצעדת יהודי רומא מתחת לשער טיטוס בבוקר שלאחר ההצבעה באו"ם על הקמת המדינה היהודית, ולחוות מחדש את התחושות המפעימות ימין|ממוזער|150px|סמל מדינת ישראל ובמרכזו מנורת שבעת הקנים כפי שהיא מופיעה בשער טיטוס. ימין|ממוזער|250px|שער טיטוס ביום הכרזת המדינה - סדרת הטלביזיה הישראלית thumb|ימין|מצעדי יהודי איטליה בשער טיטוס לציון הכרזת מדינת ישראל 19 בדצמבר 1947עיתון "דבר". לאחר כיבוש איטליה על ידי בעלות הברית בשנת 1944, החיילים היהודים נהגו לבלות את חופשתם ברומא. חנה מרון ויוסי ידין ביצעו אז את השיר שכתב יצחק יצחק והלחין צבי בן יוסף, כל הדרכים מובילות לרומא. אחד הבתים בשיר מתאר מה קרה בשער טיטוס בחופשות בזמן המלחמה. "ותחת שער טיטוס, בצל העתיקות - תפרחנה נשיקות - מה יש עוד לחכות. הוי, טיטוס, טיטוס, לו אתה ראית - למי טריומף, למי שירי הלל - על יד השער שאתה בנית - זוג מאוהב מארץ ישראל - על יד השער ש"כבוד האימפרטור" אז בנית - זוג חיילים דווקא מארץ ישראל!" והשיר מאתר שירונט "כל הדרכים הן מובילות לרומא כל הדרכים הן מובילות לרומא ' כל הדרכים הן מובילות לרומא על כן ילדה, אסור להתיאש כל הדרכים הן מובילות לרומא ויתכן, ברומא ניפגש ... זוג מאוהב, שני סברס מכנען רות ואמנון מעמק יזרעאל עושים טיול, שלא עשו אף פעם אל שער טיטוס בחצות הליל ותחת שער טיטוס, בצל העתיקות תפרחנה נשיקות מה יש עוד לחכות הוי, טיטוס, טיטוס, לו אתה ראית למי טריומף, למי שירי הלל על יד השער שאתה בנית זוג מאוהב מארץ ישראל על יד השער ש"כבוד האימפרטור" אז בנית זוג חיילים דווקא מארץ ישראל! ... כל הדרכים הן מובילות לארץ על כן ילדה, אסור להתיאש כל הדרכים הן מובילות לארץ אין כל ספק בארץ ניפגש ... זוג מאוהב, שני סברס מכנען רות ואמנון מעמק יזרעאל עשו טיול, שלא עשו אף פעם אל שער טיטוס בחצות הליל ותחת שער טיטוס, בצל העתיקות תפרחנה נשיקות מה יש עוד לחכות הוי, טיטוס, טיטוס, לו אתה ראית למי טריומף, למי שירי הלל על יד השער שאתה בנית זוג מאוהב מארץ ישראל על יד השער ש"כבוד האימפרטור" אז בנית זוג חיילים דווקא מארץ ישראל! יהודי רומא נהגו לא לעבור תחת שער טיטוס. הם חרגו מנוהג זה ביום ההכרזה על הקמת מדינת ישראל, ה' באייר תש"ח. הם צעדו מתחת לשער, אבל בכיוון ההפוך שצעד מצעד הניצחון של טיטוס, מהפורום רומאנום, דרומה, לכיוון ארץ ישראל. בכך באה לידי ביטוי השיבה מהגלות למולדת העתיקה. (ראו תמונה) בשנת 1949 נבחר מנורת שבעת הקנים כפי שהיא מופיעה בשער טיטוס כסמל מדינת ישראל גלריית תמונות תמונה:Arco di titus 12.jpg|ריצוף הדרך הרומית עליה הובלו השבויים היהודיים. נחשף רק בימי מוסוליני עם שאר הפורום רומאנום תמונה:arco di titus B.jpg|מבט אל פנים השער. יהודים לא עברו דרך השער עד קום מדינת ישראל תמונה:Titus-gate100.jpg|מבט פנים אל השער - המקור:ויקישיתוף, צילמה:צפורה Reconstruction.gif|שיחזור 'פרטים מהשער Arco di titus 5.JPG Arco di titus 2.JPG Arco di titus 4.JPG ARCO DI TITUS 8.jpg ARCO DI TITUS 7.jpg ARCO DI TITUS 6.jpg ראו גם * ראו: פורום רומאנום בויקיפדיה העברית * עזריה מן האדומים הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומא קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא